


Suerte

by Gotaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: Alphonse es el hilo conector de mil y un realidades, un astro dorado el cual es un honor orbitar, tocar, besar, escribir: su significado varía de acuerdo a los ojos que lo miran.Cuatro drabbles de cien palabras enfocados en parejas que incluyen a Alphonse.[Reto personal inspirado en "Bendito tú eres" de Schala S]





	1. Roy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TODO a Hiromu Arakawa.
> 
> ...
> 
> Para vos, mi ángel: todo vale la pena si es por vos, Alphonse. Todo. 
> 
> ¡Gracias siempre por leer!

**SUERTE**

―que es haberte conocido―

**I**

**[ Roy ]**

**~ Entrega ~**

**...**

Se miran fijamente, y comprenden que esto estaba destinado a pasar. En esta realidad o en otras.

―Si te estoy lastimando…

Alphonse sonríe, porque sabe que sus palabras no se limitan al hecho de que Mustang esté dentro de él ahora. Roy teme hacerle daño de otras formas.

―Confío en ti.

Sonrisa lúgubre.

―No deberías ―lo acaricia. Y es que todavía no puede creer que él esté ahí… Humano. Completo. En sus brazos.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a amarlo tanto, pero…

Ya no puede pensar porque se ha perdido en él. Alphonse se aferra a su espalda.

―Nunca me sueltes…

**...**


	2. Jean

**II**

**[ Jean ]**

**~ Despedida ~**

**...**

El humo de su cigarrillo asciende hacia la infinitud oscura del cielo. Rostro carente de emociones, cuerpo eternamente atado a una silla de ruedas, Jean observa las estrellas que iluminan el mundo.

Manos de ángel depositan un abrigo azul en sus hombros.

―Hace frío, Teniente: por favor, abríguese.

― ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así, chico?

Labios dulces depositan un beso en su frente: su mejor respuesta.

Por supuesto que Alphonse sabría intuir cuando la nostalgia azotaba su corazón.

Es incierto lo que sucederá con ellos cuando Alphonse regrese a Xing, pero Jean atesora cada instante a su lado. Lo hará.

**...**


	3. Winry

**III**

**[ Winry ]**

**~ Secreto ~**

**...**

Es terca y no lo admite, mas, Winry sabe que anhela tomar la mano de Edward y nunca soltarla, pero…

Pero el rostro de Al se ilumina, bellísimo, perfecto, cada vez que ríe: y es que todo él la deslumbra hasta el punto en que debe detenerse a medio caminar tan sólo para mirarlo.

― ¿Winry?

Winry sacude la cabeza; se sonroja.

― ¿Sí, Al?

― ¿Todo bien?

_Eres demasiado hermoso, Alphonse._

Winry traga saliva: desconoce por qué, pero el saber que nunca podrá decírselo la entristece. Alphonse merece todo.

―Sólo pensaba en cuánto me alegra que hayas vuelto, Al…

**...**


	4. Riza

**IV**

**[ Riza ]**

**~ Prohibido ~**

**...**

Su armadura resplandece a la luz del sol, y Riza se pregunta de qué forma brillaría su cabello dorado si él fuese humano.

Al ríe con devastadora dulzura, musicalmente: Riza se lleva una mano al pecho, inhumanamente conmovida. Se recuerda que lo que siente está mal.

Mientras, Hayate lame uno de sus guantes.

―Cuando recupere mi cuerpo… ¿Me permitiría jugar con él, Teniente?

Riza se encuentra a sí misma imaginando a Alphonse en todo su humano esplendor; se reprende con dureza.

_Es un niño tan hermoso…, pero no te atrevas, Riza Hawkeye._

Fuerza una sonrisa.

―No necesitas siquiera pedírmelo, Alphonse.

**...**


End file.
